What happened?
by RedNights-await
Summary: may change title later idk...Not a very happy couple ending...anyways ."What was the point. Nothing would matter later on. Nothing will be worth anything anymore, Jace thought" Jace has a problem and doest know what to do!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first posting here at fan fiction, but I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything obviously.-do I really have to say it just puts me down!**

**Clary POV**

**New Text message**

I looked at my phone. I didn't know the number. huh. I opened my phone and read it.

_Hey Clary this is Jace…um I just wanted to tell u that Mayrse got me a cell nd this is my number. I miss nd love u please don't forget that! Cant wait to see u 2morrow!_

Wow long text message, I thought. Smiling, I texted back.

_that's awesome! =) I miss you and love you too! y would I 4get! Cant wait to see u either!_

After I sent the message I went back to packing. My mom, Luke, and me had gone to a "mini vacation" as my mom had put it. She wanted to discuss everything that had happened about a week ago. I didn't really want to talk about it my mom had insisted that she explain why she did what she did. So here we were in _New Jersey _(cue eye roll) having a break. After a week of no shadow world and spending time together, everything still seemed awkward around Jocelyn. I mean I couldn't help it if I felt hurt for her lying to me my entire life-I mean how would you feel-right.

I sighed. Well at least tomorrow I start training with Jace (Jocelyn had allowed me to become a shadow hunter).

_Jace._

My boyfriend. My arrogant boyfriend. My gorgeous boyfriend. My SO-NOT-MY-BROTHER-boyfriend.

I missed him so much. I remember our goodbye…um kiss. (cue blush).

_After my mom had announced our 'mini vacation' plans, Jace had grabbed my by the hand and dragged my to his room. He locked the door behind us, and slowly turned around to face me. I don't now how but next thing I knew after meeting his beautiful golden eyes, I was pressed against the wall on the other side of his room. I gasped and looked at him with what I'm sure was a look of surprise. He slowly bended down and brushed his lips against mine. It was weird how just a brush from his lips could make me feel so, so…mushy inside. Make my legs give out of make me just simply melt into him. He kept pecking at my lips, but I was tired of the tease. I went on my tippy-toes and pressed my lips to him. He responded immediately, opening his mouth and running the tip of his tongue against my bottom lip. I opened up to him. Our tongues danced then fought for dominance. Our kiss becoming heated. He groaned when I tugged at his golden locks. Then moaned when I pressed my body closer to his. _

_His hands traveled down my body to my knee and hitched it up his waist, pressing himself even closer to me. I ground against him, feeling to burn in my lower abdomen. We moaned in unison, then we started to move towards his bed. With out breaking the kiss, he lowered my down gently. Our hands were everywhere. Caressing…feeling…touching…griping. _

_The kiss was becoming more heated, as we started grinding against each other, moaning and making all kinds of pg-13 and up noises. _

_Panting, and breathing heavily, Jace moved to my neck leaving juicy kisses everywhere. When we were both breathing a little more normally, he looked into my eyes and smiled. A sincere smile. I smiled too. _

"_I love you," he said. _

"_ditto," I responded still a bit breathless. "I'm going to miss you."_

_He smirked now. "I know you will."_

_I playfully smacked him on the arm. "You ass."_

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE!

**Jace POV**

He read the message from Clary and smiled. It was a sad smile, but one nonetheless. He didn't reply though. What was the point. Nothing would matter later on. _Nothing will be worth anything anymore,_ Jace thought.

**A/N; So it's a little short I know I know(sigh). **

**Okay so let me clear up a couple of things;**

**1.) the things in parenthesis are things the character is…thinking and its just another way of saying so instead of having to write he/she thought.**

**2.) I don't consider this a cliff but if you do then in that case( I run behind a humongonormous rock!) sorry! **

**3.) I didnt have the time to get this betaed(?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 months later**

He slowly twisted the knob on the door. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, thinking that maybe she was asleep. 

It was nearly 9 at night and he knew that she would be disappointed at him for not coming to visit all week. But she would also understand that he couldn't be with her as much as she wished. He had a life of a shadow hunter and that meant not much free time was given to him. Especially since he had to train a new Nephilim..

She was awake. She was reading a book, but when she felt someone looking at her, she looked up. A small smile appeared on her lips when she realized it was him. 

"Hey," she whispered. "I missed you."

"Hey babe, I missed you too," he went over and sat down next to her on the bed. He caressed her belly, and leaned down " how are you kiddo? Hope you haven't given your mom any trouble," he smiled when he felt a kick. " That's my boy" He now grinned.

The girl put her hand under the boys chin and lifted his head up. Leaning down to brush her lips against hers. He kiss itself was small and simple, but it held a weeks worth of kisses. 

"So how have you been? Do you need anything? Want something to eat because I brought chocolate cake home made-" The girl made a face, and he rushed to finish, "don't worry I made it." he smiled and looked up at her with love in his eyes. "I wonted feed you if anything home made if either your family or I cooked it!" She laughed and he was memorized by the sound.

"Will you let me talk already!" she laughed again. " I've been good. No I don't need anything. I would love cake. And by the way you missed the ultra sound…" by the end her voice had dropped, and she was no longer looking at him but at something on her nightstand.

"Oh" was all he could say. He reached out and grabbed the folder on the night stand. He looked at her, she nodded. So he opened it. Inside were tree small pictures, all in black whit and grey. Looking at them closely he saw that they were of a baby. He smiled widely. "It's a boy" he sounded astonished.

"yup, and I'm sure he'll look just like you." she pointed to the bottom picture "He also is like you. Look at the little fist. A fighter he shall be-" "and one of the best." he completed.

The girl was suddenly a bit sad. "When do you have to go?" she asked. He smiled, "today you have me all night baby" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. 

He leaned over her careful not to bump her sullen stomach. He kissed her on the nose, then trailed to her neck.

He had never been so caring. Not when he first met her, not until recently. He never thought about having a kid either, but when she told him, well he wasn't too thrilled either but he got accustomed to it.

He also didn't take as much risks as he used to before he knocked her up. He had a new life now a secret life.

He knew what he was doing was wrong but he didn't know what to do. He knew he would have to tell his family eventually. Tell his other love eventually…


	3. Authors note!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

_**IM SOOOOO SUPER GIGANTANOURMOUSLY (**_yes it's a word *in my world*)_**SORRRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED!**_

**HERE ARE MY REASONS:**

High school sucks!

I've been grounded

I've been sick (twice!)

I thought I was gonna be able to update during my break, but it so happens that my math teacher left us with a huge packet to take home, plus an essay on how math was started (weird I know)

But the _good news _is that I have worked on several chapters! And did an outline of the story!

I hope I get to update as soon as possible im so siked about this story too!

Anyways this story keeps getting me surprised it changes on me every time I start writing it. The characters definitely have a mind of their own. Im so proud!lol

_**ALSO IM SO SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE BUT I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO GUYS TO BE MAD BECAUSE IM NOT UPDATING!**_

_**O**_**n a side note A HUMONGONOURMOUSLY-BIG **_**THANKYOU! **_**TO ALL OF THOSE OF YOU WHO EITHER ADDED ME ON THEIR ALERT LIST, FAV LIST , REVIEWED!, and Of COURSE READ ****; What Happened?**

_**Love you much,**_

_ Red Nights!_

_ps. HAPPY NEW YEARS!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys guess what?**

**IM BACK! Yay. So here's a chapter I wrote instead of paying attention during health class. **

**I should also warn you that (1) this story may kinda be a lil well…confusing. I will try to make it as clear as possible! So just bare with mio.(2) this story will have a lot of twists and turns. So its pretty possible that there will be some things you never expected(in a good way I hope.) **

**Also I **_**think**_** that there is a poll on my profile. So please vote I really hope you do. It is extremely important to me!**

**Disclaimer*cough*dream killer*cough*; I unfortunately don't own the MI series! **

**p.s. have you seen the models for the COFA trailer! They are HOT! Yummy!**

**Jace; I feel awkward after I read this chapter.**

**Clary; How do ya think I feel!**

**Jace: *** hey! Why was that censored!**

**Red(me); because you'll give it away!**

**Jace; jerk**

**Red; a pot!**

**Jace: what the angel is "a pot"**

**Clary; *smirk***

**Red & Clary; you'll never know! *high five***

* * *

_2 months later_

He's been so distant.

She felt empty.

_He doesn't kiss me anymore._

She wonders what's wrong.

_Is it something I did?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

No. It wasn't her. _Well…maybe…_

_No! It couldn't be. Nobody knew, so no-one could've ratted her out._

She had been extra careful. Making sure not a single soul knew. Not her family. Not her friends. Not…Jace. It was a secret.

It shouldn't have to be this way-keeping secrets-but it was.

She wanted to tell Jace so badly. But she couldn't. there was not way. She had tried, but she couldn't get his attention for more than a breath.

Clary was afraid.

Was afraid that she would be deserted. That she would have to go through this alone. Go through her pregnancy. Without the father of the baby.

Yeah, that's right. Clary was pregnant, with Jace's baby.

* * *

_She was looking at the calendar carefully laid out in front of her, on the desk. She was in her small room at the institute, _thinking.

Flipping_ the pages back and forth of the Hello-Kitty-Katlendar._

Counting_, the day's since her last period._

_She had come back two days ago, from her 'vacation'. Her reunion with her other half, not being what she expected. She had daydreamed running to his wide opened arms. Kissing-she blushed-making love again. Instead all that she received was a small smile(not that she didn't absolutely love his smile, no matter how tiny.)and hug. No kiss. No lips-to-lips. Not one peck. Not even on the cheek. _

_It had sadden her, thinking about it. Right now though, she was too busy, her brain was working over time. Her thoughts somewhere else_

_Sigh._

_42 days…_

_11 days late…_

_Clary panicked. No, no, no. It couldn't be. She couldn't be! She was just sixteen. What or HOW! Was she going to tell Jace! _

_WAIT!_

_A light bulb went on in her head. She was going to make sure before she made any wrong move. A you-may-have-just-been-knocked-up-test, how she liked to call it. She never thought she would have to use it before she was at least twenty years old._

_Oh well. Here she was at Wal-Mart. Buying three testes, just to make sure. She looked around making sure no-one she knew was there. _

_The cashier, a guy with green eyes and brown hair, about mid-twenties, she guessed, smiled at her, and raised an eyebrow. 'I wish I could do that,' she thought. She smiled back. 'No! Bad clary,' she thought, 'you probably just got knocked-up and you want to flirt!' She paid and as she headed for the exit, she looked back at him. He was looking at her still, watching her go. Clary sighed, and left._

_At the institute, she headed straight for her room. Trying to hide the package from the eyes that were following her every move since she came up the elevator. There at the living room was izzy, alec, and Magnus, and…Jace. She met her eyes for a moment before looking away. _

"_Hey, Clary, whatcha got there?" Izzy asked. Her eyes wondering to the bag clary was trying to hide behind her._

"_Hmm. It's nothing. Just-"she looked at the guys. Magnus had his eyes slightly narrowed and she had to swallow. "well, you know, things to help," she shifted her wait to another foot. "for that time of the month…"_

"_Ah. Wow, clary you looked really guilty for a moment there." Izzy chuckled. Magnus still looks suspicious, but no longer seemed to care. Instead he was busy playing with alec's hair. Jace had a curious look on his face when izzy said guilty, but now it showed absolutely nothing. _

"_Really? Well, it's just a bit a-awkward to talk about it in front of guys, ya know." She tried to sound smooth and embarrassed. Instead it came out pitchy. Her cheeks felt hot. "Well see you." she quickly left the room. _

_Back in her room. She went to her bathroom. She took all three tests. The waited._

_Five minutes. They were the longest five minutes of her life. Finally she checked. Tears welling up in her eyes, making it difficult to see the results. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. _

_And…_

_Two red lines…_

_A plus sign…_

_A yes…_

* * *

What happened? She didn't know. She was sure they had used protection. Angel, she had watched mesmerized as he had put it on! She wasn't sure what she was going to do still, but she knew she would eventually have to tell.

* * *

**I know It ****was short. I'm terribly sorry but I had to cut it right there. If I didn't it would give away another chapter. To clear confusions up, The first part was two months ****before chapter two ****or two months ****after chapter one,**** and the italics is two days ****after chapter one,**** the last part is back to the present I guess…**

**Just consider the italics as a flashback is that helps any.**

**Now. Thank you all of you whom review and/or added me to their alert list, fav author, subscribed to me or whatever.**

**Now please REVIEW! It makes my days better!**


End file.
